The Adventures Of Usopp
by SamuraiiYoshii
Summary: Usopp has very epic dreams.


"Is it true that you're friends with Sogeking?"

"Yes! Of course, I mean I do run a 8000 man army!"

You could hear Usopp telling stories to Luffy and Chopper. Usopp has been having the most epic of adventures, only to realize they were just dreams. But they still are just as epic, I mean, he is Usopp!

"Usopp, Luffy, Chopper! I told you ten times already it's time to eat! This is the last time I'm telling you, or you won't be eating at all!"

"AHHHH OH NO! I really want some meat right now!"

Luffy Usopp and Chopper all ran towards the food, knocking down Sanji in the process. "Idiots!" Yelled Sanji. I mean, they do this everytime, when will they stop?

Of course the trio ate all the food that was on the table, Usopp was yelling at Luffy for stealing food, and Nami just shook her head, disappointed in her choice to join these idiots.

"Be careful, drink too much and you might knock out." Robin said to Zoro.

"Eh, I'll be fine. When was the last time I knocked out while drinking?"

"Yesterday."

"Touché."

Everybody finished eating, most of them knocked out. Including Usopp, but today, he was gonna have the most epic dream.

Usopp woke up in a land filled with adventure. He was in a forest, with Luffy, and Chopper. Apparently, they were exploring the depths of sniper island. Luffy and Chopper were screaming with excitement. How did they get there anyways? Sniper island is in your heart. How did they get in their own heart? Who cares about logic! This was exciting!

_"Huh"_ Usopp thought _"I thought I was Sogeking. Is this an actual person? Does Sogeking actually live in sniper island? (which is in your heart, if you haven't noticed by now.)" _Usopp looked around, now his eyes were shining. He was so excited that sniper island was real! Luffy and Chopper waved at Usopp to come towards them. Usopp ran, they were on a cliff! They looked down, this was he most colourful island they've every been on.

The Sogeking theme song played, Sogeking jumped towards them.

"WOAHHHHH! ITS SOGEKING!" They all yelled.

"Yes it is me, welcome to sniper island, the place for all your sniper needs!"

"You're real?" Asked Usopp

"Of course, I am you. I have lived in your heart, and whenever you need me, my bravery jumps out into action!"

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper all screamed, it was a happy scream. But suddenly, a giant monster appeared in front of them! "It's time to test your skills!" Sogeking yelled, pointing at the monster. Usopp took out his Kabuto and did some epic sniper moves, hitting the monster with every shot.

"Take this." Said Sogeking to Luffy. Luffy picked up the bow.

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

"It'll be okay, just try shooting the arrow at the monster." Said Sogeking.

Luffy shot the arrow, missing completely, until, Usopp uses his epic sniping skills to shoot the arrow, making it face the monster, and getting a head shot. Chopper cheered, it was his turn now. Chopper picked up a gun (why does chopper have a gun? This is dangerous!), given by Sogeking. It's his time to become a great sniper of sniper island! Chopper shot it, getting a head shot! The monster fell down, they got the victory!

"Yayyyyy!" They all yelled. Sogeking gave Usopp a badge of sniping, Luffy got a badge of... well, Sogeking's signature, which is just as good as a badge of sniping. Chopper also got a badge of Sogeking's signature, except this badge said 'Great Sniping' on the bottom.

Sogeking, and the trio of new snipers of sniper island, headed deeper into the forest, when suddenly they all fell down a waterfall.

"AHHHH" screamed the trio.

"Take this!" Sogeking handed Usopp a bullet, and told him to shoot it into the water. Usopp gained bravery, and being the awesome sniper he is, shot the bullet towards the water. The bullet spawned in a balloon-type boat, everybody landed safely, all thanks to Usopp.

"Yeah Usopp! You're the best!" Said Luffy and Chopper.

"Good job, Usopp. You are now officially my assistant." Sogeking said.

Usopp was overjoyed, he then layed down and closed his eyes.

"Wake up Usopp!" Said Luffy to the sleepy Usopp.

"Huh?" Said Usopp.

"It's time to have breakfast, Sanji made food, you look like you had a good rest."

"Oh, yeah, I had the best dream!" and Usopp then walked out of the room, towards the food.


End file.
